Darkness Falls
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Danny Messer believed in what he could touch. What he could feel. There was no room in his life for this XFiles stuff. DL, eventual Xover with Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**STOP!**

**If you haven't read my story called _Five Alarm_, you're gonna want to read that one first. If you've been with me since _Going After Montana_, you won't be lost at all. Attempting to read this one without reading _Five Alarm_ first could be difficult, you miss a lot of backstory. At least read the last few chapters (or read the whole thing, I wouldn't mind that!). This story picks up RIGHT AFTER the final chapter of _Five Alarm_.**

**I didn't call myself _Supernatural_ CSI for nothing. This story is definitely not like my others, I bring in some odd stuff. Eventually, it'll crossover with the show Supernatural. But that comes later. The first few chapters will give you a taste as to what's likely to come. Just remember, it's a CSI case...the suspects just might be vampires, that's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they belong to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Fessing Up**

Visiting hours were over. Danny said his goodbyes to Lindsay with a promise that he'd be in the next day to give her a ride to work. The hospital wanted to keep her overnight just for observation. Lindsay had been pulled from a burning building and was suffering from smoke inhalation. Danny had saved her life.

He offered to go grab her a book or something, but Lindsay was content with the movie of the week on Lifetime…mostly because there wasn't anything else on except those forensic shows, and they drove her crazy because they never portrayed anything realistically.

As Danny closed the door behind him, Mac Taylor was coming out of the room across the hall. He had been in visiting Don Flack, Danny's best friend. Flack was recovering from a blow to the head and smoke inhalation as well.

"How is he?" Danny asked. "I was just on my way in there."

"He sounds like he's about eighty years old and a chain smoker, but he's otherwise all right," Mac responded. "How's Lindsay?"

"Bored," Danny said. "Cabin fever. She hates hospitals."

Mac smiled. "Well, they're never fun." His voice took on a more serious tone. "Danny, before you head in there…"

Briefly, Danny recalled being in the burning building with Mac, shoving him out of the way of a falling piece of debris. He knew where this conversation was going. "I did tell you I'd tell you later, huh?"

Mac nodded. He gestured to the door. "I'll buy you a beer. Flack'll be here tomorrow. I'll give you time off to come see him."

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Okay." He followed Mac outside. There was a little Irish pub about a block from the hospital. Once they were seated and served, Mac turned to Danny.

"So…"

"I guess I better start at the beginning," Danny said. "The past few weeks, I've been having nightmares. They started after the McCann house fire."

Mac knew the incident. "Okay?"

"The first one was me inside a room. I was looking for Lindsay. The whole place was on fire. It was gonna burn down any minute. I finally found her, and as I'm carrying her out, this piece of the ceiling falls. I don't know if it hit me or not, because I woke up before that part. A few nights later, I had a nightmare about a fire again. This time, it was Flack."

"I remember you telling Stella and I that," Mac said. "Now fast forward."

Danny took a sip of his beer and continued. "Mac, when I got into that room you told me to search…it was the exact same one from my dream, down to the last detail. It was like I'd been there before. I knew exactly where to go, what to look for. And then, as you and I and Lindsay were on our way out…I remembered the part about the ceiling falling. And that's how I knew when to push you out of the way."

He shrugged. "I know it sounds weird. Hell, I don't understand it myself."

"Has this happened before?" Mac asked, echoing Lindsay's words earlier.

Danny nodded. "Remember the Gimatto case? Just after we pulled Vic Malone from the river? I felt it again. Something was wrong with Lindsay. And I was right, wasn't I?"

Mac nodded; he had been correct. "I don't know, it's like she and I have this connection." Danny shrugged. "She thinks it's a good thing. She doesn't have to deal with the nightmares, though."

Mac chose his next words carefully. "This...connection, that the two of you have. I think it's entirely possible there's more to it than just you and Lindsay. It's really an invaluable tool. I mean, you did save her life. It would appear that your bond goes much deeper than the relationship you share. Almost like there's something bigger at work." He looked Danny directly in the eye. "Don't ever ignore the nightmares."

Danny nodded. "I won't." He shook his head. "I could do without the lack of sleep they give me," he said, glancing up at the ceiling as he said it. He looked at Mac. "Look, um…don't tell anybody else about this, okay? I mean, Flack knows I had a weird dream, but that's about it. Lindsay's the only person who knows the whole story. And you."

Mac said, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," Danny said. He knew that when Mac Taylor made a promise…he'd see it through to the end. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Just don't _see_ anything _before_ then," Mac said.

Danny shook his head at the joke. "Not a problem." After all, the fires were over. There wasn't any reason for him to have another nightmare, Lindsay was safe. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Nightmare**

**One week later**

_The woman ran down the alley. She kept looking back over her shoulder. He could see it in her eyes as he followed her. She was terrified._

_Good._

_She turned into an alley, and instantly realized her mistake. Dead end. In desperation, she clawed at the wall at the end. She screamed, but now he was on her. In one swift move, he put a hand over her mouth and dragged her to the ground. She fought him, managing to scratch him. He growled in pain. He slapped her, stunning her. Then, with one swift move, he pulled back her hair, exposing her neck. He closed his eyes and literally sank his teeth into her._

_Lindsay Monroe felt the life leaving her body…_

"Lindsay!"

Danny Messer bolted upright in bed. It took him a moment to remember that he was in bed. In his apartment. He looked at his alarm clock. The green numbers blinked 12:00 back at him. A summer thunderstorm must have knocked the power out. He looked at his watch. 3:30 a.m.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. Next to him, Lindsay Monroe blinked sleepily at him. "Danny? What's wrong?" She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Lightning cracked outside.

"Nightmare," Danny said, catching his breath.

"Another one?" Lindsay asked. It was the third one this week.

"Yeah." Danny tilted his head so it rested on hers.

"Was it about me again?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Yeah. The same one." Thunder punctuated the sentence.

For a week now, he'd been having the same nightmare over and over and over again. It was always the same. Lindsay was chased into a dark alley, and then someone sank a pair of fangs into her neck. The first time, Danny dismissed it as bad Chinese food, but the second and now, the third, time, he didn't know what to think.

It probably wouldn't have bugged him so much if his nightmares hadn't been coming true as of late.

He'd shrugged it off as just an intuition thing, especially with Lindsay, because it wasn't the first time he'd felt something was wrong with her. But now that they were happening again, Danny was sure they meant something.

This one had him stumped though. In truth, he hadn't told Lindsay every detail of the dream. He'd glossed over the fact that although someone bit her…it felt like _he_ was the one doing it. That was the one part that really freaked him out. He hated it when he didn't understand the nightmare. He'd had that problem with the Greg Lohman case.

He knew he wouldn't hurt Lindsay. _Ever_. But the dream was telling him otherwise. It scared him.

Lindsay came out of the bathroom with a glass of water. "Here," she said, handing it to him. He took it gratefully and drained it in one gulp. "Better?"

Danny nodded. "A little, yeah."

"Have you…have you talked to Mac about any of this?" she asked him.

"No. I don't see why."

Lindsay looked at him. "Because, Danny. This is like what happened with the Greg Lohman case. You're seeing things. Things that might come true."

"Yeah, but I mean…vampires?" He rolled his eyes. "Mac'll throw me out on my ass," Danny said. "He doesn't believe in that junk. Hell, _I _don't even believe in that stuff."

"You should still talk to him," Lindsay replied. "He would want to know about the nightmare, anyway." Thunder rumbled, but farther away, now.

Danny looked at his watch. "You want breakfast?" he asked. "We gotta be to work in like, three hours. Doesn't pay to try to go back to sleep."

Lindsay hit him with a pillow. "Oh, it doesn't, huh?"

A smile flickered across Danny's face, and he settled back down under the covers. Lindsay tucked an arm underneath his head. "Mmmm…then again…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, now you've got a taste. Whaddya think? Like it, love it, or hate it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Visions and Vampires  
**

Sheldon Hawkes nodded to the body of the young woman on the table. "Puncture wounds, almost drained of blood."

Marty Pino pushed up the sleeves of his Giants jersey. "Vampire."

Sheldon snorted. "Come on, Marty. Vampires? Are you serious?"

Marty shot him a 'duh' look and jerked a thumb at the body. "Have you _looked_ at the body you brought in?"

"There has to be an explanation," Sheldon said.

"Oh, there is," Marty said. "A very simple one at that." He made a "grr" face and formed his fingers into claws. "Vampires."

Sheldon laughed. "You need to get out more," he said.

"Look who's talking," Marty shot back.

Sheldon shrugged. Okay, so the ME had a point. "Official COD?"

"Isn't it obvious? Exsanguination," Marty said. "There is no blood in this woman's body."

"Anything else?" Sheldon asked.

Marty held the dead woman's hands up. "Defensive wounds. She fought like hell. Look at these bruises and scratches."

Sheldon scraped underneath her fingernails. "DNA."

"You can't get DNA from a vampire," Marty protested.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "You _can_ get DNA from a dead person. Vampires are dead persons."

"Never saw that one on _Buffy_, did you?" Marty observed.

"Never watched it."

"_Now_ who needs to get out more?" Marty shot back.

Sheldon waved from the door, his samples in hand. "If she comes back to life, a wooden stake'll do the trick," he called out.

Marty stared at the body on the table. For a second, he thought he saw her move. He rolled his eyes. "Funny, Hawkes," he said. "Very funny."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Hawkes and Marty were battling it out over the dead versus undead, Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera were across town, looking at another body with the same marking as the first one.

"Second one in a week," Stella observed. "Same guy."

"Both female, both dumped in this alley," Mac Taylor replied.

"And as usual, no witnesses," Don Flack said. "Found some ID in her pocket, though. Gennifer Holland. Just her driver's license. I'm thinking she might've been out clubbing, there's a couple around here." His voice was still scratchy, a week after the fire.

Mac glanced around the alley, picturing the scene. _A young woman is running for her life. She takes a wrong turn, ends up here. He's on her, covering her mouth so she can't scream. She tries to fight him off. He finally subdues her, leans over the body…_

He waved the digital camera at Stella. "I'm going to take these back to the lab and start looking for commonalities between the cases," he said.

"I'll finish up here and escort our girl here back to the lab," Stella replied. She looked at the young woman and shook her head. "Hey, Mac. Do you believe in vampires?"

He didn't turn around. "Not for a second."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Messer knocked on Mac Taylor's door later that day. Mac looked up from the file on his desk and waved him in. "Morning, Danny." He noticed the look on Danny's face. "Everything okay?"

"Truthfully, Mac. I don't think so." Danny said. He began pacing in front of Mac's desk. "I'm having nightmares again."

"Like when we were covering the Lohman case?" Mac asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. Except this time…well, okay. Let me start from the beginning. They started about a week ago. In the dream, there's this girl. And she's running. She's trying to get away from something, Mac."

Mac leaned forward in his chair, listening intently. "Okay. She gets to this alley, realizes it's a dead end. You can see it on her face, she knows she's dead."

Danny sighed. "Mac, the person chasing her is _me_. I mean, it's me, but it isn't me. I'm watching the dream, like a bad movie, but I'm also the guy. It's from my point of view."

Mac asked, "What happens next?"

"I…I mean, the guy, he covers her mouth, so she can't cry for help. She tries to fight me…him…off. But she can't do it. I'm…he's stronger. He forces her down to the ground, pulls her hair back…What?"

Danny had just noticed that Mac's face was growing very, very concerned. "Mac? What is it?"

"Danny, do you…does _he_…bite her?"

Danny nodded, utterly confused now. "Yeah. Yeah, almost like-"

"A vampire," he and Mac finished together.

"Exactly. Mac, what's going on?" Danny demanded.

Mac handed him the Gennifer Holland casefile. Danny read through it. "You gotta be freakin' kiddin' me. Vampires?"

Then he froze. Mac noticed the change in his body language. "Danny?" Mac pressed.

Danny flipped the folder around. He tapped the crime scene photo clipped inside. "Mac. Is this where you found her?"

"Her and the last victim," Mac replied.

"Mac, this is the spot in my nightmares. This is the alley," Danny said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Undercover**

"This is where your nightmares are happening." Mac pointed to the file.

"Yes, Mac!" Danny flicked the folder. "This is it. I can see it perfectly! Is this where you found them?"

Mac nodded. "Kayla Vance and now Gennifer Holland. Both in this alley, both dead from exsanguination." He stood up. "Danny, is there anything else in your dreams? Can you see the person doing this?"

Danny thought about it, then shook his head. "Y'know, Mac, it's funny, but I never pegged you the type to believe in stuff like this Psychic Friends stuff."

"After the Lohman case," Mac started, "I'm starting to believe anything's possible. There's documented evidence of psychics helping solve cases all across the country."

"Yeah, well, do me a favor," Danny pleaded with him. "Don't tell anybody about my newfound, uh, gift. 'Cause I don't want to be the main attraction at the staff Halloween party. Or end up on Dr. Phil."

"Does Lindsay know?"

"Lindsay knows," Danny replied. He lost eye contact with Mac, prompting Mac to ask him the one question Danny was hoping he wouldn't.

"Danny, have any of these nightmares involved her?"

_No…_ "Yeah. The past three nights. All the same, all about her." Danny collapsed into a chair. "Why me, Mac? I don't believe in this psychic junk. I don't even like _The X-Files_! I just want to have a good job, take my girlfriend to a Mets game and go home on the weekends to see my Dad. I don't need this!" He slumped in the chair and raised his eyes to the ceiling in frustration.

Mac came over and sat on the front of his desk. "Danny. Obviously you've been given this gift for a reason. Saving lives. Look at the Lohman case. Flack and Lindsay are both lucky to be alive because of you." He looked Danny directly in the eye. "You can hate circumstance all you want, but don't for a second think that these nightmares of yours are a curse. You're getting them for a reason."

Danny only nodded. He wasn't quite ready to agree with Mac just yet. This whole thing still wasn't sitting right with him, and he wasn't sure if it ever would. Rather than dwell on his...uh, abilities, he focused on the case. "So where do we go from here? What do we know about each case? Connections?"

Mac nodded. "Yes." He held up the autopsy photos of Gennifer and Kayla. "Both girls were stamped with a glow in the dark stamp."

Danny took a good look at what the UV light had revealed. "Darkness Falls," he read. "Isn't that the new club that opened up on 107?"

"It's also two blocks from our murder scene," Mac informed him.

Danny shook his head. "I've always wanted to check out that place, just because I've heard it is crazy in there."

"You'll get your chance," Mac said. "I'm sending you, Lindsay and Sheldon in there to ask around."

"Mac, cops'll stick out in there like a sore thumb."

Mac smiled. "Who said you were going in as cops?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outside, Darkness Falls looked like any other storefront in New York City. The logo was above the door in dark red neon. _Blood red_, Danny noted with a grimace. It was a plain circle, with a red river running through the middle of it, and then appearing to flow right off the sign. Darkness Falls was written around the center of the circle. The only window into the place had been spray painted to black it out. He could hear a very heavy bass beat. Most of the clientele waiting to go inside were dressed in blacks and reds.

Danny hadn't ever really gone clubbing before. He wore a pair of jeans and his black boots with a red button-down shirt he left untucked. He looked at Lindsay. Lindsay looked like she'd done this before. She wore black pants with a metal loop belt and a pair of sandals. Her top was a blue tanktop that glittered when light caught it just right. She'd put her hair up and placed silver hoop earrings in her ears. She looked WAY younger than her 29 years. And Sheldon Hawkes wore a black silk shirt, button left open at the top, with a pair of black pants. Danny felt very out of place, and older than his thirty-two years.

"You ready for this?" Danny asked Lindsay and Hawkes. Getting an affirmative nod from them both,he had no choice but to swallow his nervousness, and he slung his arm around Lindsay and sauntered up to the door. He flashed his ID at the burly bouncer, who gave it a once-over and then stamped Danny and Lindsay's hands with the glow in the dark ink. Danny took a deep breath and opened the door to the club.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Mariah**

Loud heavy metal music blared from the speakers. Danny could feel the bass beat thumping in his chest. At least thirty or forty people were gyrating together on the dance floor. A strobe light made them go in slow motion. The seating was blood red leather, with black marble tabletops polished to a shine. Along the wall, red light panels placed every few feet gave the place a distinctly eerie glow. Up against the wall near the dance floor was a giant waterfall, lit from behind with a red light, making the water appear almost like Kool-Aid, except Danny was relatively sure what it was supposed to represent wasn't a kiddie drink. Most of the booths were filled.

"Okay!" he yelled above the music. "Hawkes, how about going over to the bar, see what you can get outta them? Lindsay and I are gonna go make some new friends."

Hawkes waved and disappeared over into the corner near the blacked-out window.

Danny turned to Lindsay and gave her hand a squeeze. "Ready?"

She nodded, looking around at the people. Based on looks alone, they all looked like potential suspects. "Yeah!"

Danny decided on the corner booth in the back opposite the door. He and Lindsay threaded their way through the people on the dance floor, earning them some "die" looks. There were two girls seated in the booth by themselves. "Anyone sittin' here?" Danny yelled over the music.

The couple of girls in the booth eyed him warily. "Whatever," said a girl with spiked black hair. Danny slid into the booth, Lindsay following.

The girl next to Spike looked very out of place. She was younger, Danny was almost positive she wasn't 21. She had long blonde hair, and he thought her eyes might have been blue, but couldn't really tell. She wore a low cut red tanktop and an equally short gray skirt. "You ladies come here often?" Danny asked.

"Nothin' better to do on a Friday night," Spike replied.

Lindsay looked at the blonde. "How 'bout you?"

She shook her head. "First time." Her eyes kept glancing around the room.

_She doesn't want to be here_, Lindsay noted. She slid an arm around Danny's waist and felt him respond by scooting closer and tightening the muscles in the arm that was holding her other hand. It made her feel more confident. He was there. Nothing was going to happen he wasn't ready for.

"How'd you hear about this place?" Lindsay asked them.

Spike cast a glance over to the dance floor. "See the tall guy out there? With the earring?"

Danny followed her gaze over and settled upon a tall guy, at least 6'4", with spiked blonde hair and a diamond stud. He had at least two girls hanging all over him, but a crowd of people around. He had an air of authority around him, but it wasn't a respected authority. It seemed more like...fear. "Yeah?"

"He's my dad," Spike said. "Owns the place."

"What's his name?" Danny asked her.

"Dalon Gareth," Spike said. "What's it to you?"

Danny held up his hand. "Nothin'," he said. "Me and my girl here," he pulled Lindsay tighter, and she played it up by resting her head near his ear, "heard about it from a friend of hers. I think she came here a lot. Her name was Gennifer Holland."

Lindsay caught the flicker of recognition in the blonde's eyes. Spike, however, only shrugged. "Don't know her."

Lindsay turned Danny's head toward hers. "Think I'm gonna go dance." She looked at the blonde girl. "Come on. Let's go!" She pulled the girl to her feet and led her out to the dance floor.

The beat was strong, and Lindsay began moving her hips to the music. "This place is off the hook!" she yelled to the girl.

The girl didn't look much like dancing. She stared at the floor, the walls, anything but Lindsay.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

In a voice barely above a whisper, almost near impossible to hear, she spoke. "Gennifer couldn't tell you about this place. Gennifer is dead," she said finally.

Lindsay stopped moving. "How did you know Gennifer?" she asked her, dropping the act at once.

"She goes to school with me," she replied. "She came here one night with a boy…and the next day we all found out she was dead."

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked her.

"I…I thought maybe I could find something out about how she died."

Lindsay grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "My name is Lindsay Monroe," she said. "I'm from the Crime Lab." She slipped her business card from her pocket and showed it to the girl. "I'm going over there to get my partner," she said, pointing. "Stay right here." She was in over her head. Lindsay wanted to get her out before she did something stupid.

The girl nodded.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Mariah."

"Okay, Mariah. I'll be right back. Stay here." Lindsay threaded her way through the crowd and back to the corner booth. "Hey, baby," she told Danny, "I'm not feelin' all that hot. How about we move the party back to your place?"

Danny could tell by her tone that something was up. He nodded. "Yeah, all right. Ain't much privacy here, anyway." He nodded to Spike. "Nice talkin' to ya." Spike only rolled her eyes. Danny slid out of the booth and put a hand on Lindsay's waist. "What's up, Montana?" he asked as they slid away into the crowd.

"The girl, the blonde, Mariah. We need to get her out of here. Now." Lindsay said. She looked around. "Oh no."

"What?" Danny asked.

Lindsay had just reached the spot where she'd left Mariah. The girl was nowhere to be found. "Danny, I told her to wait here."

He looked around. "I'm not seeing her." Then he had a thought. "Outside. Come on." He took her hand and led her through the crowd and over to the door.

Sheldon Hawkes watched Danny and Lindsay's every move. When he saw them bolting for the door, he knew something was wrong. He paid for his drink and followed his coworkers out the door, ignoring the advances of a very buxom female with pale skin and dark hair. He chased them down the street. "Danny. Lindsay." The streets of New York seemed especially quiet after leaving the bass-beat and body infested Darkness Falls.

The two of them turned around. "Hawkes," Danny said. "Come on. We have to find the girl."

"What girl?" Sheldon asked. There was a sense of urgency in Danny's voice, adding to the feeling of foreboding that had been working its way through Sheldon Hawkes since they'd gotten to the club.

"Her name is Mariah. She came here looking for Gennifer Holland's killer," Lindsay said. "I told her to stay put…I don't know where she went."

Then they heard someone scream.

The three CSIs broke into a run, following the sounds. As they ran, Danny couldn't help but feel a strong sense of déjà vu. _Whoa, hold on. I know this area._ He slowed. Lindsay nearly crashed into him. "Danny? Why are we stopping?"

"Shhh," Danny whispered to her. "This is the spot in my nightmares. Right around this corner. Just trust me."

Lindsay did. Danny led the way. Sure enough, they rounded the corner, just in time to see Mariah in the grips of a man. He had his head bent over her. "Hey! NYPD!" Danny yelled. He pulled his gun from his waistband (another reason he'd left his shirt untucked) and aimed.

The person on top of Mariah turned around and growled-yes, growled- at the three CSIs. The other weird part…his eyes were _glowing_. They were a deep golden color.Danny stared, shell-shocked. He heard Sheldon swear under his breath. In one movement, whatever _it_ was had jumped ten feet onto a fire escape. Another twenty foot jump and it was on the rooftop, and gone into the city night.

Danny looked at Lindsay, who was holding a sobbing Mariah in her arms. Lindsay looked back at him. Sheldon was looking at the roof, trying to see if he could spot the...whatever it was.

"What in the _hell_ was that?" Danny demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Our Suspect Is _What_?**

"Any word on that DNA test?" Mac Taylor asked Adam Ross the next morning.

The young lab tech nodded. "Your results are in. And Mac, I want you to know that I ran them through four times. I even powered down the machine and started over again."

"You're not telling me you found krypton again, are you?" Mac Taylor asked him.

"Haha…no." Adam shook his head. "Maybe you better look at it for yourself." He handed over the results to Mac. Mac scanned the paper.

"You ran this through-"

"Four times. Count them. The results are the same."

Mac looked at the tech. "Adam…the DNA under our victim's fingernails belong to Grayson North…who has been dead for a week."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Mac's office, Stella and Lindsay were trying to calm a hysterical Mariah Banks. Not sure what else to do with her, Danny and Lindsay and Sheldon had brought her to the lab. Lindsay had supplied her with her extra set of clothes from her locker, and Danny had made coffee. The frightened young woman sat shivering in Mac's office.

"I-I know you said wait," Mariah told Lindsay. "And I did. I swear to you. I don't remember going outside. I just remember all of a sudden being out there…and feeling very, very scared. I took off running. Then I heard him behind me." She took a sip of her coffee and continued. "I turned into the alley, and then he was….he was _there_ and he threw me down and…and I remember his eyes. They were gold, and like…glowing. Then you showed up…and he ran."

Mariah looked into Lindsay's eyes, terrified. "Is he going to come find me? Will he kill me like he did Gennifer?"

Stella met Lindsay's eyes. "No," Stella told her firmly. "We're not going to let that happen."

There was a knock on the door, and Detective Don Flack stuck his head in. "May I?"

"Come on in, Flack," Stella said, smiling. "Flack, this is Mariah Banks."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Banks," Flack said. "You mind if I ask you some questions?"

Mariah nodded. "O-Okay."

"Great." He looked at Stella. "Stel, you mind if we use the office?"

"Go ahead," Stella replied. "We still on for lunch tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I'm always up for free food."

"Wait, who said I was buying?" Stella asked as she and Lindsay got ready to leave the room.

Flack grinned at her. "I believe you did."

"When?"

Flack raised his eyebrows at her. "I think you remember."

Lindsay distinctly noticed that her friend Stella turned a bright shade of pink. Lindsay bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "We'll see you later," Lindsay finally managed, and grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her out of Mac's office. Once outside, she couldn't hold her laughter in anymore.

Stella smacked her with her open palm on the shoulder. "Oh, stop that," Stella said, but even her mouth was twitching towards a smile.

Mac came out of the DNA lab. His features were grim. Stella noticed almost instantly. "Mac?"

He pointed inside to where Adam was busily resetting the equipment to put the DNA sample from under Gennifer Holland's nails to the test. "Our DNA taken from under our victim's fingernails comes back as belonging to Grayson North, age 36."

"Great, we've got a hit. Let's go find him. What's his address?"

Mac tapped the results page. "Eastwood Cemetery, row 31, plot 17."

Lindsay's jaw dropped. "Wait. He's _dead_?"

Mac said, "That's why we're running it through for a fifth time."

"Mac, if it comes back to Grayson North again, do you realize what we're going to have to do?" Stella asked him.

He nodded grimly. "Yeah. We're going to have to go dig him up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it, love it or hate it, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Much thanks to ALL my reviewers!**

**bethsmom was looking for a little Dean Winchester...OKAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they are property of CBS and Anthony Zuiker.**

**-------------------------------------------CSI:NY------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: Graverobbing**

Some days, Danny Messer hated his job.

Especially days like this. Or, nights like this, rather.

He, Sheldon and Flack had been assigned to go dig up Grayson North. This was why Danny was standing in Eastwood Cemetery, flashlight in one hand, kit in the other. Sheldon Hawkes was behind him with a shovel. And Don Flack was there to ward off any graverobbers.

"Minus the ones I'm escorting, of course," he teased, prompting Danny to whack him with the flashlight. "Ow!"

"Not funny, man." Danny told his friend. "How was your dinner date?"

"Great," Flack said. "Went over to the Haven, got a couple of paninis."

"I wasn't talkin' about the food," Danny replied, earning him a smack from the homicide detective. "You and Stella. Who'da thought?"

"What's wrong with that?" Flack replied.

"Nothing!" Danny said, holding his hands up in protest. "Nothing. I'm happy for you. I really am." He smiled at his friend. "I mean it, you guys make a really good couple. She's smart, sexy, funny…what does she see in you, again?"

Sheldon Hawkes ignored the two bickering men behind him. As he got closer to Grayson North's headstone, he held up a hand. "Guys. Shut up."

Danny snapped his mouth shut. He'd heard it too.

"…think I hit something."

"Gee, maybe it's a coffin, ya think? This isn't _Treasure Island_. That ain't diamonds and gold down there."

Don Flack drew his gun, the crack about graverobbers fresh in his mind.

"Okay, pry it open." The two people were definitely male.

Danny and Don heard a crack, then one of the men swore. "Damn it!"

"You were right," one said.

Flack stepped up. "NYPD! Hold it right there!"

The two figures froze. The one who appeared younger held up his hands, shovel still in hand. The other, Flack could only see his head and shoulders, was in the hole. "Get those hands up, nice an' slow," Flack growled.

Slowly, the other man raised his hands. "Danny. Take the kid."

Danny stepped over to the younger man and cuffed him expertly. Flack hauled the older one out of the hole by his jacket. As he cuffed him and sat him down, he couldn't help but peer into the hole.

_What in the hell…_ "Danny. You might want to come see this."

--------------------------------------

The youngest boy turned to the older one. "That's the guy," he whispered.

The older one frowned. "You're sure about that?"

He nodded. "Yes. That's him."

--------------------------------------------

Danny kept his gun trained on the two men, and walked backwards over to where Flack was standing. Flack pulled his flashlight and aimed it into the grave. "You see what I see?"

"I sure as hell see what you _don't_." Danny said.

Grayson North's body was not in its coffin. In fact, there wasn't even a _body_ in Grayson North's coffin.

The casket was open. It was empty.

Danny whirled on the two men. "You two better start talkin'," he said.

The oldest one exchanged looks with the youngest one. "My name's Eric Braeden," the oldest offered. "I'm with the city inspectors. We got some reports of some water damage-"

"Nice try," Danny said, watching as Sheldon Hawkes leapt into the hole, forensic kit in hand. "Eric Braeden's a soap opera actor."

The older boy seemed surprised. "Aw, hell, he's up on his pop culture," he said.

Flack looked at Danny. "How the hell do you know soap opera actors?"

He shrugged. "Lunch with Lindsay." He returned his gaze to the two boys. "Start talkin'." When the two didn't say anything, Danny continued, "Maybe your teeth'll come unglued downtown at the precinct, huh?"

"I'm Sam Winchester," the youngest man blurted out, prompting the older boy to glare at him. "This is my brother, Dean."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it, love it, hate it, doesn't matter, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: "You All Have a Vampire Problem"**

"How is Mariah?" Lindsay asked Stella.

Stella nodded to Mac's office, where their boss was in talking to the teen. "She's still afraid that whoever was after her is going to find her."

"There's something weird about this whole case," Lindsay said. "The whole thing is just…off. A creepy club, vics with vampire bites, creepy suspects with glowing eyes and the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound…it doesn't make any sense."

"Don't forget the whole 'drained of blood' thing," Stella reminded her. "This case gets creepier by the minute."

"Oh, it gets better," said Adam. He handed Stella a small evidence bag. "This is the cross necklace that Gennifer Holland was wearing when she died. See anything?"

Stella studied it. "There's bits of…is that _skin_?"

He nodded. "Yup. Skin. Stuck to the cross. _Charred_ skin."

"Wait…crosses aren't good for dead things," Lindsay spoke up. "In fact…crosses _burn_ dead things."

Stella was shaking her head in disbelief. "No. No. There has to be a rational explanation," she said.

"There is," Adam said, echoing Marty Pino. "Vampires."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want to say that…_again_?" he demanded.

The oldest boy-Dean- shook his head. "You want the Cliff Notes version? You all have a vampire problem. We-" here he nodded to his brother- "are here to kill them for you."

Flack turned to Danny. "Vampires. Right," he scoffed.

Dean turned to Sam. "See? Told you he wouldn't believe us."

"You still haven't explained to us what you're doing out here in the middle of the night," Danny said.

The youngest, Sam, took the wheel. "Your office- you _are_ from the crime lab, right?" When Danny nodded, he continued. "You've been getting some weird corpses lately. Sucked dry from two little holes in their necks, right?"

"Two this week," Danny replied. Flack glared at him.

"Danny, what the hell?"

"Just listen," Danny told him. "How do you know about those?"

Dean grinned. "Sammy's pretty handy with a computer."

"It's Sam," the other brother replied. "And I hacked your files, yes. The first DNA sample you pulled from a victim came back to a dead guy too, right?"

From inside the grave, Hawkes said, "Yes. We chalked it up to a glitch in the computer."

"Yeah, well it isn't a glitch. Dean and I just dug him up. There's nothing home at his place, either. And then we heard about Grayson North, thought we'd come check it out." Sam smiled. "Lucky for us, you update your files pretty fast."

"Basically, you've got an army of the dead with fangs waltzing around here, suckin' people dry," Dean said. "And this is just the beginning. It's gonna get worse. Because these aren't just any vampires. Most vampires take what they need to get a fix, leave the rest alone. But there's a certain kind of vampire. Not only are they thirsty SOBs, but they're power-hungry, too. They're using that blood to open a portal-"

Flack burst out laughing. Dean glared at him. If looks could kill, Flack'd be buried in Grayson North's grave. "You aren't serious," Flack said. "Vampires. Real ones." He looked at Danny. "Tell me you're not buying this!"

Danny could only shrug. He'd seen what he'd seen at Darkness Falls. "You got any other ideas?" he asked his friend.

Just then, Hawkes poked his head up from the grave. "Whatever was in here clawed his way out." He pulled back the lining of the coffin so Danny could see the gaping scratch marks. "Right up through the dirt."

Dean shrugged. "You think a live person clawed its way out of there? Hell no." He shook his head. "Don't you all know your vampire lore?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen _Buffy_ in a while," Flack shot back.

Danny looked at Don Flack. "Hey…you watched _Buffy_?"

Flack didn't miss a beat. "Sarah Michelle was a babe." He turned to Dean and Sam. "You're crazy." He looked at Danny. "This is insane. None of this makes sense. Vampires? Portals?"

"Flack…can I see ya over here for a second?" Danny said. His friend turned to look at him. Danny raised his eyebrows impatiently. Flack sighed and followed him a short distance away from the two suspect brothers.

"Danny, tell me you're not buying into this," Flack said.

Danny avoided his eyes. "Danny?" Flack pressed.

"I think…I think they're telling the truth."

"Really? And how do you justify that?"

"Because…"Danny sighed. _Here we go_… "Because I… Lindsay and I and Hawkes saw the killer."

"And?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "His eyes…glowed."

Flack snorted…until he realized that Danny was serious. "Danny. You're not kidding me, are you."

He shook his head. "No."

Hawkes hopped out of the grave. "Aside from scraping the sides of the hole punched through the top of the coffin, there really isn't much we can do here. I think it's safe to say that Grayson North is _not_ dead, and he's running around out there killing people."

"What was the name of the first guy we pulled up?" Danny asked.

"Jason Vox."

Danny looked over at Dean and Sam. "Jason Vox. That the guy you dug up earlier?"

Sam nodded. "That's him."

"He's not dead, either?"

"Technically, he _is_ dead," Dean spoke up.

Flack shot him a Look. "Let's take these guys downtown, stick 'em to a polygraph," he suggested.

Both boys tensed. "You really don't want to do that," Dean said.

"I really do," Flack shot back. "I can't tell you how much I do."

"Your connection to all of the dead girls is Darkness Falls," Sam finally said. "The club. That's where they're finding them."

Danny, Flack and Hawkes exchanged looks. "Huddle," Danny suggested.

----------------------------------

Dean snorted. "Are they serious?" he muttered under his breath.

"Shut up," Sam hissed under his breath. "You probably don't want them running you through a database and finding out you're dead, do you?"

------------------------------------

"Flack," Danny was saying, "right now those two kids are our only source of information. Everything they're saying coincides with the evidence."

"Yeah, probably because they're involved somehow," Flack replied. "I say we take them downtown and book 'em."

Hawkes said, "I say we take them downtown and pump them for information. Pick their brains. If they aren't involved in the killings…then they'll know how to make them stop."

Flack threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm not gonna get through to you, am I?" He shook his head. "Gerrard is gonna have my ass." He looked at Danny and Hawkes. "And Mac'll have yours."

"I'll take the risk," Danny replied.

"Get up!" Flack barked at Dean and Sam.

The two brothers looked at each other and climbed to their feet. "We're goin' for a ride," Flack said.

Dean looked at the detective. "Is this the part where you kill us?"

Flack glared at him. "Don't tempt me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait between chapters. And what was with the email alerts? Ai, yi yi. Anyway, here is chapter nine, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY, they belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker. I don't own Sam, Dean or the Impala from Supernatural, they belong to the WB and Eric Kripke. I think.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine: Danny's Not the Only One Seeing Things**

Mac Taylor was having a hard time processing everything he was hearing. He was standing behind the two-way glass down in one of the interrogation rooms. Inside, Don Flack was in a heated discussion with the two brothers they'd found digging up Grayson North.

"You really expect me to believe all this?" Mac looked at Danny incredulously. Danny hated it when his boss got that look in his eye. It made him feel really uncomfortable.

Danny was leaned against the wall. He spread his arms out. "Look, Mac. I don't understand it any more than you do. But we saw what we saw. Hawkes and Lindsay will back me up. I don't see any other explanation, do you?"

Mac jerked his head at the interrogation room. "And what about these two?"

Danny held up a file folder. "Sam and Dean Winchester. No permanent address. They drive a Chevy Impala. We found a bunch of aliases and credit cards in their car, along with a pretty heavy weapons stash in the back. But it's stuff like salt and crosses. Silver bullets. Holy water. These guys make a living hunting down stuff that shouldn't exist."

Danny shook his head. "Here's the weird part. The oldest one- Dean? Police file on him says he's _deceased_."

"But his DNA doesn't end up on any of our vics," Mac said. "And, I'm staring at him right now. Explain this to me."

"They told Flack it was a case of mistaken identity. Ever hear of shapeshifters?" When Mac shook his head, Danny continued. "Yeah, me either until they brought it up. Here's the thing, Mac. I've been online looking this stuff up. There's fishy stuff out there, stuff that can't be explained. Everytime these guys go to one of the places with fishy stuff, it stops." He looked Mac square in the eye. "You can believe I'm having psychic nightmares, but you can't believe this?"

Mac threw his hands in the air. "It's outrageous," he finally said. "Danny, this is insane!"

"I know it!" Danny replied. "I know. But we don't have anything else to go on." He looked at the two brothers in the interrogation room. "So until they slip up in their story, I'm ready to believe them."

Mac sighed, and ran a hand through his short hair. "All right. So where do we go from here?"

"It all comes back to the club." Danny said. "I want to go back there. If Grayson North or Jason Vox are hanging around in there, I'll find them."

Just then, Lindsay burst into the room. "We've got a problem. Have either of you two seen Mariah Banks?" When they both shook their heads, she swore. "Damn it. She's not downstairs. We don't know where she went."

"Darkness Falls," Danny said. "Just trust me. There's something freakin' weird going on there. All the answers are at that club."

Lindsay nodded. "Mac?"

Mac nodded. "Go. Be careful."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny skidded his car to a stop across the street from Darkness Falls. "I think we should split up!" he told Lindsay. "I'll go check out the club, and you go straight to that alley where we saved her last time."

Lindsay looked at him. Unfortunately, this was the one day Danny had chosen to wear a decent dressy shirt. "You'll stick out like crazy, they'll make you for a detective the second you flash your ID!" She unbuttoned the top button of her pink shirt and slid her gray jeans down her hips a little more. "Let me go in there."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Lindsay, in case you haven't been reading the casefile, they're taking female victims! I'm not letting you go in there."

She pushed his hands off her biceps. "You don't have a choice, and we don't have time to argue. I will be fine, I've got my ankle holster on." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now go!" She started walking back to the club, letting her hair down and shaking it out as she went.

Danny watched her until she went in the door. Then he took off for the alley, keeping his eyes and ears open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to that other detective?" Sam Winchester was asking Don Flack. There was a sense of urgency in his voice Flack didn't get. This was the second time he'd asked inside of five minutes.

"What's the rush?" Flack asked him.

Sam exchanged looks with his brother. Dean shrugged, as if to say _It's your call_. Sam looked up at Flack. "I've been having…dreams," he began. "Pain in the ass nightmares. Migraine worthy. They all involve that club."

Just then, Mac Taylor strode into the room. His commanding presence made for such an impressive entrance, that even Dean didn't have a wisecrack. He looked directly at Sam Winchester.

"What's in these dreams of yours?" he demanded to know.

Sam swallowed. "There's a second level to Darkness Falls. In the basement. Down there, I can't see it all, but there's a big altar. Two big, I don't know, bowls of something red. Blood, maybe. I dunno. I see a bunch of people around. There's a guy in charge. He's tall. Blonde hair. Diamond in his ear. There's also a girl, but I think she's the victim here. She's on that altar." He looked at Mac. "There's also another guy. Blonde. Glasses. And he's got a knife."

Mac swore. _Danny. Lindsay._ He snapped his fingers at Flack. "Get your guys down to Darkness Falls. Right now."

Flack knew better than to argue. He was out the door in a second.

Mac turned to the two brothers. "You two stay here."

"Hey, if you're going back there, we want in," Dean finally spoke. "You don't know what you're dealing with!"

Mac Taylor was already out the door. Dean was talking to air.

He looked over at Sam. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way." He lifted his lock pick from his jeans pocket. He worked at it, cussing up the members of New York's finest while he was at it.

Sam waited patiently. A few moments later, Dean was out of his cuffs. He began working on Sam's. "Where'd you leave the car? Do we have anything with us we can use?"

"Central Park. Yeah, I've got some holy water on me."

Sam stood up, letting his cuffs clang to the floor. "Dean, holy water'll just piss them off."

Dean nodded. "There isn't time to go back to the car, Sammy. We just gotta buy the cops enough time to get their people out."

Sam studied his brother. "You're sure in an all-fired hurry to help them out." He squinted at him. "Why?"

Dean sighed. "If I'm a good boy, they might ignore the fact that my file says I'm dead, and they might not put up a whole hell of a fuss over it." He opened the door to the interrogation room. "Plus, I don't like the fact that if the cops screw up the world's gonna end." He grinned. "Someone smart's gotta be in charge."

Sam followed him out of the room. "Explain to me how that person is you?" he demanded to his brother's back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it, love it, hate it, doesn't matter, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks much to my reviewers...Remember, I LOVE the cliffhanger. Not afraid to use it, either, as you've seen... :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten**

Darkness Falls was bouncing with its usual clientele when Lindsay entered. The music was just as loud, the place just as dark. She didn't spot any faces that were familiar. She moved out to the dance floor, searching for Mariah.

Was that her? No, just another young blonde, shimmying it with some guy that looked old enough to be her dad. Lindsay was worried. She had a really bad feeling that something bad had happened to the teen. Moving toward the seating area in the back, she finally spotted a familiar face, the girl with the spiky black hair from a few nights ago. She slid into the booth. "Where's your friend?" she asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

Spike shrugged. "Got a lot of those. Which one you talking about?"

"Mariah. The blonde that was here the other night with you?"

"Haven't seen her in a while." Spike turned lazily to the dance floor and watched the action, totally ignoring the CSI. Lindsay knew she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl. Sliding out of the booth, she mumbled a fast "thanks" and then resumed searching.

_Maybe Danny found something_, she thought as she headed for the door. Just as she was about to step outside, someone grabbed her arm. Whoever it was had a strong grip, and Lindsay couldn't throw him off. The person leaned in close. Lindsay nearly gagged at the strong smell emanating from him. He smelled awful. The phrase that came to mind was _Death warmed over twice._

"You made a mistake comin' back," he growled in a low voice. Keeping his tight grip on her arm, he walked her to the right, opened a door, and pushed her down a set of steps.

Lindsay descended into the basement of Darkness Falls. As the sound of the bass grew softer, she got a good look at the room she'd stepped into. In the center of the room was a deep black marble altar, draped in red cloth. A few men were standing there; Lindsay recognized one as Grayson North, who had killed Gennifer Holland. He'd been the person who'd attacked Mariah- Lindsay remembered his eyes. He seemed to recognize her as well. "You!"

"You killed Gennifer Holland," Lindsay accused.

All eyes turned to Grayson North. "You did what?" one man growled. He sounded as if this was new to him, something that he didn't know.

_North screwed up_, Lindsay thought. _Maybe if I can keep them talking..._

Grayson held his hands up. "Hey, I didn't do anything. This chick's got no clue what she's talking about."

"Sure, I do," Lindsay insisted. "We pulled your DNA from under her fingers. That explains those nice scratches you've got on your arm."

One of the men came over and yanked up Grayson's sleeves. On his right arm, several deep scratches could be seen. "You said she escaped," he hissed.

Grayson held up a hand. "This isn't what it looks like," he said.

"Sure it is," said a new voice. All eyes looked to the stairs, where the owner of the club, Dalon Gareth, was standing, leaning against the railing. "You got cocky, got greedy," he told Grayson. "You thought immortality would protect you."

Grayson stumbled against the wall. "I-I didn't!" he protested.

Two men descended upon him. Lindsay heard Grayson scream, and then the two men stepped away.

Grayson North had pulled another disappearing act. The pile of dust particles on the floor were the only testimony that he'd ever existed.

Dalon Gareth turned to Lindsay. "Thank you for ratting out our mole," he said. "Someone was mucking up the plan- I had my suspicions, but you confirmed them."

"Not thanks enough. I'm not leaving, right?" Lindsay threw back at him.

He grinned. "Sorry. But, really, I'm thankful. As a result, you get to be the final piece of the bigger puzzle. It's an honor."

"Pass," Lindsay said. The man holding her slapped her across the face.

"Cyrus!" Dalon yelled. "Keep her in good condition," he said. "Don't spill any of her blood- we'll need it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alley was worthless. Frustrated, Danny turned around and headed back to the club. He had taken a few steps when pain ripped through his head. It dropped him to his knees, and he cried out in surprise and collapsed to the pavement.

_Black and red everywhere. Chanting. Ten people. Nine men and a girl. All with the same glowing eyes as the suspect from the other night. They were gathered around something. A woman, lying unconscious on a table. Next to her, two big bowls of a thick red liquid. One man has a needle…slides it into her arm._

_The woman's face comes into focus._

_Lindsay Monroe_.

The vision left him almost as fast as it had come on, leaving Danny writhing in pain on the sidewalk. He grabbed his head and tried to climb to his feet, only making it as far as his knees.

Someone came up behind him. "Danny?"

He knew that voice. "Mac?" The person pulled him up, keeping a tight grip on his arm. The person's face swam into focus. "Mac. What are you doing here?"

Mac Taylor had a deathgrip on Danny's arm. Don Flack appeared, holding him up by the other. "Danny, are you okay?"

"No. Mac, they got Lindsay. They're at the club." Mac saw terror in Danny's eyes. "We have to go get her."

"Bullets won't do anything," said a voice. "So ya can't go in guns blazing."

Mac, Flack and Danny turned to see the two brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester. "How in the hell-" Flack demanded.

Dean tossed him his cuffs. "Lockpick," he admitted, grinning at the look on the annoyed detective's face. "You guys need help."

"I saw some kind of ceremony," Danny said.

"Black altar, bowls of blood?" Sam asked him.

Danny looked up, surprised. "Yeah. How did-"

"We have something in common," Sam replied. "Lucky we got here when we did."

"Why?" Danny demanded.

"Because in my dream, you're the one that does her in," Sam replied matter-of-factly. "You can't go in that building."

"The hell I can't," Danny spat, but Mac held up a hand.

"You're not going in there," he stated. His tone made it clear it was _not_ negotiable.

Danny tried anyway. "Mac. It's Lindsay. I can't just stay out here and do nothing," he pleaded.

Mac shook his head. "Not gonna happen," he said. "Call Stella, have her bring a team and meet us here."

"You guys ever fought vampires before?" Dean Winchester spoke up.

"What?" Don Flack barked at him, annoyed at the interruption.

Dean held up his hands. "Hey, if this is a bad time, I can come back. You guys want to actually get something accomplished before the world ends tonight?"

There was a pause. Mac, Danny, and Flack all stared at him blankly.

"Did I forget to mention that little detail?" Dean asked innocently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it, love it, hate it, doesn't matter. Let's try this again- someone once told me if you hit that little button down there, magical things happen...do you dare?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I'm having a devil (uh, no pun intended) of a time writing the conclusion to this story. Many thanks to those who are sticking with me. **

**For the next couple chapters, I took some creative liberty with vampire myth and legend, sort of fused a couple different things together. Hopefully it works out.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters of CSI:NY they are the property of Anthony Zuiker and CBS. I do not own the characters of Supernatural, they belong to Eric Kripke.**

**---------------------------------------CSI:NY--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven: The Game Plan**

Danny Messer was fuming. He had just put in a call to Stella, telling her that Mac, Flack and the two brothers were waiting on her to bring backup to Darkness Falls. Flack had no problem getting a warrant from Captain Gerrard, just simply stating that a detective was in trouble, leaving out any mention of vampires, which he still thought was a load of bunk.

And now, here he sat. Flack and the others were a few feet away. Dean Winchester was giving them a crash course in vampire slaying. Danny could only catch snippets of the conversation, but it seemed like beheading and silver would do the trick.

Not that it mattered. Because Danny wasn't allowed to go with them. He was just supposed to sit there. Sit there and do nothing.

So here he was. Fuming.

A black Chevy Avalanche pulled up. Stella Bonasera climbed out, followed by a couple of squad cars with the lights and sirens off. Danny recognized one of the officers as a Jack something from the Gimatto case. Jack noticed him too, and offered a small wave. Danny only nodded.

"So you get this, then?" Dean said. He rolled his eyes when he saw the new arrivals. "I gotta repeat myself now? You couldn't have waited until everyone was here before I started talking?"

"You started talking before everyone got here," Flack corrected him.

Despite the situation, Sam had to side with the detective. "He's got a point, Dean," he said.

"You're siding with them, Sammy?" Dean said.

"It's _Sam_," Sam stressed for the umpteenth time. "And we're all on the same side right now."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah. I'm standing here with two scientists, a five-oh and a bunch of donut eating cops. Definitely in the same league."

"How about you shut your trap and explain how the hell we get our people back?" Flack growled.

To his surprise, Dean smiled. "I like you. We'll get along just fine." He nodded to Stella and the others. "Okay. Here's how it goes down.

"Most of what you know about vampires is true. They need blood to stay alive, and it seriously ruins their day if you douse 'em with holy water. But wooden stakes will only piss them off. It's a myth."

"So what _does_ take them out?" Stella Bonasera said.

Dean grinned. Sam could tell he was about to say something sly about taking things "out", but Stella was ready. "Don't even, little man."

Flack snorted. Dean glared at him. "Anyway, basically what'll do it is beheading. Cut off the head, the body dies, you know the old saying. Direct shot to the heart with silver will do it, too. Don't miss."

"I thought silver was werewolves?" Danny spoke up.

"Them too. Silver's rough with anything. Shapeshifters especially," Sam spoke up with a glance cast at Dean.

Dean rubbed his hands together. "Uh, yeah. Okay. Anyway, Sam and I have got the ammunition-"

"How about you get back to the part where the world's supposed to end?" Mac Taylor spoke up.

Dean opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but one stone-cold glance from Mac, and he decided against it. "Right. That part."

"Here's the thing," Sam said, jumping in before his brother. "These particular vampires are descended from a long line. Ancient. Pretty much right up to the very first vampire there ever was. Uh, anyway, the very first of their kind was sent to Hell, sort of ala _Buffy_, without the romantic interlude."

"That would be the part your rewound over and over," Dean snarked to Flack.

"I'm still in the mood to shoot you," Flack responded.

"_Anyway_," Stella prompted, shaking her head at the homicide detective.

Sam smiled. "Okay. Basically, it takes three victims to get him out of Hell. Three people's blood. That opens the gateway. And when Caleph gets out-"

"Caleph?" Stella asked.

Dean clarified, "That'd be the ultimate bad ass."

"Got it."

"When he gets out, the first thing he needs is a live sacrifice." Dean said.

"I think what I've been seeing is when Caleph gets out," Sam said. "Your partner over there somehow ends up down there for the final act."

It was then that Flack noticed something. "Where did Danny go?"

Everyone looked around. Danny was nowhere to be seen.

"You don't think-" Stella began.

Mac nodded. "He's stubborn as hell."

Dean said, "You're gonna be right about that last part."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny remembered where to find the entrance of the basement to Darkness Falls from his previous trip. He had left the group right around the discussion of who Caleph was, and what happened when you brought him back. It was driving him insane. _I got Lindsay into this mess with those stupid visions_, he thought to himself. _And I'm not going to just stand around and wait._ It had been easy enough to sneak past the bouncer at the front gate. Now, he was standing in the club, hoping nobody recognized him from the other night.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

Danny turned. "The girl I came in with the other night, you seen her?"

Spike shook her head. "Nah. Can't say I have."

Danny _so_ didn't have time for this. "Listen to me, damn it," he growled, grabbing her by the arm and pinning her to the wall, "My partner is in a hell of a lot of trouble. I have a feeling you know about what's going down. You don't tell me, I happen to know that you really don't like silver. In fact," Danny slid his shirt sleeve up and popped off his .998 silver watch, the one he'd gotten from Lindsay for a three month anniversary present, "I'm betting it'll hurt like hell." He waved it in front of her. "Should we see what this'll do?" He moved it toward her arm. He barely touched the skin, and Spike bit her tongue in pain.

"Fine!" Spike groaned. She nodded to the stairs. "Down there. It's happening down there."

Danny nodded. "Good. Get the hell out of here." He shoved her away, and turned to go down the stairs, drawing his gun.

Something sharp stuck into his side. "You know that's not gonna do you any good, right?" Spike hissed in his ear. She dug the small knife into his side. "Give me the gun," she whispered.

Danny let her take it from him. She pushed him forward. "Let's go. Get moving."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay sat against the far wall. Her hands had been tied behind her back, and they'd found her gun. She'd watched them move things around, asking if something was in the right place, or if something had to go somewhere else. Finally, Dalon Gareth nodded. "It's time."

Someone opened the door of the broom closet near the stairs. One of the vampires pulled a terrified Mariah Banks up. Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes were torn, but aside from being scared out of her mind, she seemed okay. Her eyes drifted over to Lindsay. "Oh, God!" she cried, recognizing the detective. "Please help me!"

"It's gonna be fine, Mariah. There's people coming to get us, it'll be okay," Lindsay told her, earning a slap across her face from the vampire standing near her.

"You're ruining the moment," he barked.

"Bite me," Lindsay bit back, then paused to consider if that was such a good comeback. Lucky for her, the guy didn't take her seriously.

Dalon forced Mariah to sit on the altar, and then he laid her back. One of the vampires brought an IV setup and another of the big black bowls.

Lindsay couldn't bear to watch. A few moments later, one of the vampires lay Mariah Banks's body aside. Then, taking the three bowls, they proceeded to dip their fingers in the red liquid and painted what amounted to a doorway on the brick wall of the club. Lindsay hung her head. She'd let Mariah down. She'd promised her nothing would happen to her. Guilt wracked her body.

Dalon smiled, noting her pain. "It's almost time," he said.

"Daddy!" a voice rang out.

Lindsay looked up to see Spike standing in the door. She was holding onto someone…someone who looked an awful lot like-

"Danny!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it, love it, hate it, doesn't matter, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** **This chapter is so named because of one of my favorite movies. If you've seen the Tales From the Crypt movie "Bordello of Blood" then you're right with me. If not, there's a scene in that movie where the two lead guys go in to kill all these vampires with Super Soakers full of holy water (which is probably one of the coolest things I've ever seen-Super Soakers! Seriously!). The song "Ballroom Blitz" by The Sweet plays in the background of the sequence. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve: Ballroom Blitz**

"Damn it," Mac groused. _Danny, why do you have to be so damned stubborn_? He looked over at Sam and Dean. "We have to move. Now."

Dean nodded. "I agree." He tapped a rifle and turned to Sam. "You ready?"

Sam nodded, holding a flask of holy water in one hand and an old-looking revolver in the other.

Dean passed around a few silver bullets to Mac, Stella and Flack. To the other officers, he said, "If you hit them, hit them somewhere where it'll hurt. If you knock them down, Sam can go Queen of Hearts (**A/N: "Off with their heads!"**) on them."

"What do we do if they've already brought Caleph out of Hell?" Stella asked. It was the one question everyone had had on their minds all day.

Dean and Sam looked at her. "We hope that Caleph hasn't eaten yet," Dean said flatly. "Don't worry, Sammy and I will take care of that."

"So Caleph gets out, so what?" Flack asked. "Can't you just shoot him?"

Dean turned to Sam and rolled his eyes. "Now, is that really the solution for everything? Just shoot it?"

"Speaking of…" Flack tapped his side holster and looked directly at Dean. "Still in the mood," he warned.

"Oh, you'da done it already," Dean groused.

"Can we _please_ get back on track here?" Stella barked.

"If Caleph gets out, and gets his live sacrifice, then we're screwed." Sam put in. "Magical rule of the cosmos, I guess. Don't really know how it works for sure, I just know that once he's out and has eaten…the world is up the creek."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny!"

Dalon Gareth burst out laughing. "You two know each other?!" he said. "And by the way, you're staring- Danny, was it?- I'm guessing you're in love with her!"

He looked down at Lindsay. "That is so sweet."

"How 'bout ya come on over here, an' I'll show ya how sweet I am," Danny hissed in Dalon's direction, his accent becoming more pronounced.

"You will be silent in front of the Master," Spike said, jabbing the point of the knife a little deeper into his side. Danny bit his tongue to keep from saying anything.

"Caleph will be pleased," Dalon said. He turned to a man Danny recognized as the not-so-dead Jason Vox and said, "Begin the incantation."

Danny looked at Lindsay. _You okay?_ he mouthed. She nodded back. "What happens now?" Danny asked Spike, figuring she was the most likely to tell him. If they were going to make any kind of stand, they needed to know when the opportune time was.

"Daddy will bring Caleph forth. Your girlfriend will be his live sacrifice. And once he's had his offering, he will bestow powers on my Dad and his followers. Make us his army," Spike intoned, as if she was reading off a script.

Danny rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The whole thing was just…ri-freaking-diculous! "So he wants to rule the world, or what?" he asked with a touch of sarcasm.

Spike looked at him. "Yes," she said simply. "Unlimited people to feed on, loyal followers."

Danny looked over at Lindsay. "Think I've seen this movie somewhere before," he said. "Don't worry, Mac and the others are on the way."

"I'm not worried," Lindsay said, but the tinge of fear in her eyes said otherwise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, Sam, Mac and Stella, Flack and the NYPD had the building surrounded. Mac, although he was used to it, allowed Dean to be in charge of the siege. "Don't let it go to your head," Flack had warned him.

"This is what I do," Dean shrugged. "I'm out savin' the world, minus the badge and gun."

"Well, you _do_ have the gun," Sam pointed out, and Dean smiled as he patted the rock-salt rifle.

"That is the truth," he said. "All right. Game time." He stuck the end of a dirty T-shirt sleeve into a bottle he'd found in the alley and filled partway with gasoline. Then he pulled out his book of matches. "Damn. I'm almost out." He turned to Flack. "Know where I can get a box of them cute little 'I LOVE NY' matchbooks?"

Flack said, "You save the world tonight, and I'll buy them for you. Hell, I'll even throw in the Statue of Liberty lighter."

"I'll hold ya to that," Dean said. He lit the fuse, and then threw it with all his might through the blacked-out window of Darkness Falls.

He heard a shriek, and a few yells, and then a flood of people went clambering outside. Sam took aim to shoot, but Dean grabbed his arm. "Don't. Those are the little fish. The big ones will stay inside to protect the ceremony downstairs." When the flood of people had ceased, Dean waved toward the building. Mac, Stella, Flack and the NYPD stormed in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs, Danny heard the very faint _pop_ of gunshots. Apparently, Lindsay heard them to, and more hope than fear filled her beautiful eyes. Jason Vox was getting panicky, and Danny saw it. "That's the sound of the cavalry, boys," he told them. Jason had stopped reading. The three other men in the room, Dalon, and Spike heard it. "Keep reading!" Dalon ordered.

"But-"

"_READ!_"

Jason returned to the book he was holding. Dalon snapped his fingers and pointed to two of the men standing nearby. "Barricade the door. Nobody gets down here. I don't care if the building goes down in flames around us-"

"Well, ain't that convenient," a voice drawled, "'cause that's exactly what's going down."

Everyone in the room but Jason Vox turned to see Dean Winchester, Mac Taylor and Don Flack standing atop the stairs. Dean was holding onto one of the vampires from upstairs. He kicked him forward down the stairs, then whipped out a nasty-looking machete, and with one swing, severed the vampire's head. It rolled over near Dalon's feet.

"Ooh, careful. Don't step in that," Dean warned.

Just then, the room was silent. It took Lindsay a few seconds to realize what she wasn't hearing anymore.

Jason Vox had finished the incantation. There was a dead silence, and then the brick wall began to rumble. Light began to spill through around the blood-smeared doorway.

Dean Winchester nodded slowly. "Uh-huh," he said. "Well. This just got a bit more interesting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, Sam had just finished blowing away a vampire with a silver bullet that Stella Bonasera had sent his way with a well-placed regular gunshot to the right shoulder when he felt the room quake. From downstairs, through the supposedly soundproof floor, he heard his brother yell.

"Sammy! Could use a little help down here!"

------------------------------**CSI:NY**---------------------------------------------

**Like it, love it, hate it? Think it's the most random story you've ever read? Doesn't matter to me, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they are property of CBS and Anthony Zuiker. I don't own the characters of Supernatural either, they belong to Eric Kripke.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen: Saving the World**

He was ugly.

Danny Messer was a big fan of the comic book movies everyone was making now. Caleph would have made a great archvillain.

He stood about eight feet tall and about four feet wide, but it was all muscle. The guy made Sly Stallone, Jean Claude van Damme and Arnold Schwarzenegger together look like toothpicks. His skin was an ugly as sin mottled purple and blue. The horns atop his head would've made any antlered animal hunter's mouth water. They sort of reminded Danny of a cross between a bighorn sheep and a Texas longhorn. His eyes were a deep fiery gold.

"Sammy! Could use a little help down here!" Dean Winchester yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he decked the nearest vampire and doused its face with holy water. The vampire screamed and collapsed to his knees, the holy water melting his skin like acid. With that, the fight was on.

"Danny!" Danny registered Lindsay's voice, and slammed his elbow into Spike's stomach. Spike, in her extreme pain, dropped the knife she'd been holding on him. It clattered to the floor. She cowered. "Please don't kill me," she pleaded. Danny debated, then pointed for the stairs. "Get the hell out of here."

Spike took off up the stairs.

Danny slid over to where Lindsay was seated, and using Spike's knife, untied her hands. He pulled her up. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Give me a gun."

Danny grinned and handed over his .38. "Where's yours?"

"With a guy named Cyrus," Lindsay said. "I'm going to get it back."

Danny shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Lindsay strode over to where Flack was handling one of the vampires. The one named Cyrus. The one that had Lindsay's gun. Lindsay didn't bother telling Flack to move. She just fired. The bullet slammed into Cyrus's shoulder. Flack whirled in surprise. "Lindsay! How about some warning next time?" he asked.

"Hold on," Lindsay said. slamming Cyrus into the wall and pinning him there. She yelled across the room. "Hey! Vampire hunter!"

Dean Winchester turned. "Hand me that bottle," she said.

He grinned. "Gladly." He tossed it to her. Lindsay dumped the contents over Cyrus's head. He screamed in agony. "Give me back my gun, damn it," Lindsay said, pulling it from his waistband as he collapsed to the floor.

Dean, Flack and Danny came over to her. Flack looked at Danny. "Marry that woman already."

"Nice work, sister," Dean complimented her.

Lindsay had just thought of something. "Where's Mac?"

Danny pointed. "There!"

"Is he-"

"I think so. We gotta do something!"

Dean yelled again. "Sammy! Faster would be better!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dalon Gareth had knelt down in front of Caleph. "My Master," Dalon said, keeping his eyes averted to the floor.

"Who are you?" Caleph roared.

"A faithful servant."

"I need to feed," Caleph growled.

Dalon stood. "I have four for you, Master. Their blood will make you strong."

Almost instantly, Dalon collapsed to the floor, bleeding from a hole in his neck. Mac Taylor stepped forward. "The buffet's closed."

Dean Winchester fired from across the room, sending a silver bullet into Dalon to keep him down for eternity. "I've already been saved for food once," he informed Caleph loudly. "I'm sure as hell not letting you have a go- at me or anyone else."

Caleph roared so loud the room shook. With one giant hand, he backhanded Mac Taylor, sending him across the room.

"Mac!" Lindsay and Danny yelled together. Lindsay ran across the room, Danny right behind her. Caleph caught them halfway. He snagged Danny by the shirt collar and lifted him in the air, and brought him close to his face. Danny wrinkled his nose.

"Damn. That's nasty."

Caleph grinned…which to Danny looked more like a sneer. "You gonna try to eat me?" the detective asked. He snorted. "Hope I'm not too much for ya." Caleph's mouth was only about the size of a normal person's. There was no way Danny was going to fit unless Caleph took him a finger at a time.

Caleph opened his mouth wide…_way_ too wide…about three feet wide or so. "Damn," Danny said again, now trying to pull himself out of Caleph's grip. He uttered a few other choice four-letter words.

"Danny!" Lindsay yelled, tending to an unconscious Mac. "Do something, Flack!"

Flack took aim and fired at Caleph's chest. It hit him on the right side, but it didn't even seem to faze him. "Any bright ideas?" he asked Dean.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "SAMMY!"

"Quit your yelling," Sam said calmly from the stairs. He took aim, but every time he got a clear shot, Caleph swung Danny in front of him. "Damn it. Dean, get him outta there! He's blocking my shot!"

Dean looked at Flack. "On three?"

Flack chuckled. "Absolutely."

"One…two…THREE!" Dean launched himself forward, latching onto one of Danny's legs. Flack grabbed the other. The combined strength of the two was just enough, plus Danny's struggling, to pull him loose from Caleph's grip. "Now!" Dean yelled from his spot in a heap on the floor.

Sam took aim as Caleph roared down upon them. He fired every shot the revolver had left. Silver hit Caleph in the head, the chest, and all the vital spots. With a roar, the demon stepped over Dean, heading straight for the person who'd shot him. As he advanced toward Sam Winchester, the demon's massive weight came down on Flack's arm, and he groaned in pain. "Damn it!" Flack yelled, adding a few more choice four letter expletives.

"Sammy!" Dean looked up from his place on the floor to see Sam desperately trying to reload. "Let him go, damn it!" But it was too late. Caleph picked up the youngest Winchester brother and opened wide. Sam struggled desperately to get out of Caleph's massive grip.

Then, Caleph stumbled. He blinked. And he let go of Sam. Sam toppled to the ground, his head slamming into the metal rail on the stairs. He dropped to the floor, out cold.

Caleph turned back to where Dean, Danny and Flack were trying to untangle themselves off the floor. He roared threateningly and took a step towards them.Then, the giant demon toppled over and exploded into a bright purple and blue goo that sort of sizzled and melted away right before their eyes.

Dean picked himself off the floor, carefully avoiding Flack so as not to injure him anymore than he already was, and scrambled over to his brother. "Sam? C'mon, Sammy." He checked his brother for a pulse. "Hey. Sammy. Talk to me, buddy."

"Is he okay?" Mac Taylor asked. He was holding onto his head, and Danny was supporting him. Lindsay gingerly helped Flack to his feet.

"I dunno," Dean replied, looking at his little brother. "I don't know."

Stella Bonasera came running down the stairs. There was no demon, so she assumed the world was safe. Instantly, her eyes began searching for Flack, and when she saw Lindsay supporting him, she knew something was wrong and rushed over to help.

Flack was white. "Did we save the world?" he asked, before passing out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: You Haven't Seen the Last of Us!**

"I hate hospitals," Don Flack said.

"I second that," Lindsay Monroe agreed. "I've spent more time in hospitals than I have at home lately." She, Danny and Flack were sitting in Flack's room. The doctor had just finished setting Flack's arm. "How's the arm treating you?"

"Not sure how I'm gonna write this up in the report," Flack replied. "Let's see…'We attacked the giant blood-drinking demon, at which point he threw Detective Taylor against a wall, and stepped on my arm, snapping both bones'."

"Might want to leave out the 'giant blood-drinking demon' part," Stella Bonasera said, coming into the room. She walked over to Flack and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "Hi, hero. How you feeling?"

"A hell of a lot better now," Flack teased her. "How are you? Everything go okay upstairs?"

"Few minor cuts and bruises, nothing serious." She gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "I'm glad you're okay," she told him.

He smiled at her. "Guess I can't get phone numbers from any of the nurses this time, huh?"

She shook her head. "Nope. If you do, they'll have to deal with me."

Flack raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause that'd be kinda fun to watch."

Stella laughed and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go get a soda, hero. Do you want something?"

_I can think of something… _"Uh…no." Flack fumbled over the words. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

Stella stood. "I'll be right back," she tossed over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

Flack watched with interest. When she'd gotten partway down the hall, he called, "Hey, Stella?"

Her heels clicked as she came back in. "What?"

Flack smiled. "You wanna walk out of here again, please?"

The laughter echoing down the hall as she went for the soda machines was music to Flack's ears. He looked over…and saw Danny and Lindsay both still sitting there in a slight state of shock at what they'd just witnessed. He'd sort of forgotten his friends were there.

Danny Messer grinned at his friend. "What the hell was that?"

"Too much?" Flack asked.

"Maybe a little over the top," Danny replied.

"Whatever, buddy. It worked." Flack settled back in his bed and shook his head. "Man. I still can't get over this night."

"Crazy, huh?" Lindsay looked across the hall. "What's the word on Mac?"

"A slight concussion, but otherwise he's fine," Danny reported. "Haven't heard anything on the Winchester kid yet."

"I hope he's okay. He saved our butts back there," Lindsay said. "Kid saved the world."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy. Listen to me, okay?" Dean Winchester was seated next to his brother's hospital bed. It was like roles reversed- last time they'd been in a hospital, Sam had been the one by his bed. Unconsciously, he grasped his brother's hand. "Look. You, ah, you can't leave me, okay? Because I'm not sure if…I mean…with Dad gone and everything…I just…you can't die. And you're sure as hell not gonna go into a coma or something. That's the loser's way out." Dean shook his head. "And that stunt you pulled tonight was freakin' incredible. Every shot hit the mark. So you're no loser. Okay?"

He wasn't entirely sure if Sam could hear him at all. The doctors just said he was unconscious. They weren't sure when he'd wake up, but they hadn't said it was permanent, which was good. Dean glanced up at the ceiling. _Sure as hell wouldn't be fair to have him die or something now, not when he just saved the world._

"Dean…let go…of my hand."

Dean looked up to see Sam's open eyes watching him. His eyes flickered down to where he was holding Sam's hand-and instantly pulled away. "I hate chick flick moments," he cracked.

"Is he dead?" Sam asked him.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, you, ah, you pretty much sent him on a one way trip to oblivion." Dean grinned. "Hell of a night, huh?"

"You know how to have a good time," Sam replied. He looked around. "How's everyone else?"

"The lead guy's got a concussion, and the jerk detective-just kidding- has a broken arm from where Caleph stepped on him."

Sam winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty. Kinda resembled mush. But he's okay." Dean was silent for a second. "I can't believe I've been in New York for a week and I haven't so much as looked at bar. Well," he amended, "one that wasn't run by a vampire cult hell-bent on destroying the world, anyway."

"When can I get outta here?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Maybe sometime this morning, late afternoon," Dean guessed.

Sam nodded. "Think you could handle bar-hopping in the middle of the day?"

"Sammy, I can bar-hop any time, anywhere," Dean countered.

Sam snickered. "Oh, well in that case, it's a date."

Dean smacked his brother in the arm. "Hey!" Sam protested.

"Enough with the chick flick moments. Damn it, Sammy." Dean was laughing about it. Sam laughed a little, too, except it hurt like hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the New York CSIs were all standing outside the hospital entrance when Dean and Sam Winchester came out. "Whoa, this party for us?" Sam asked. He and Dean exchanged looks. They weren't used to finishing a job and having eight million people waiting for them at the end. Most of the time they just rode inconspicuously into the sunset.

"Hey, you saved the world," Danny Messer said. "Makes you all right in my book. Had to say thanks somehow, right?"

"We are grateful for all the help," Stella told the brothers.

Mac Taylor stepped forward. "And we're happy to ignore that part in your file where it says you're dead and have more than one warrant out for your arrest. I think saving the world trumps that."

Dean nodded. "We appreciate it." Mac held out a hand. Dean paused only for a second before shaking it. "Thanks."

Don Flack was fishing in his pocket. His hand clasped around something. He tossed the something to Dean. Dean caught it. He opened his hand to reveal a Statue of Liberty lighter and an "I Love New York" matchbook that was rubber-banded to it. Dean smiled and shook his head. "Aw, thanks, pal."

"Just get the hell out of my city," Flack replied, but smiling as he said it. "Unless the world is ending, I don't want you back."

"After the hospitality I got from the NYPD? No four stars in my book," Dean replied. Then, he thought of something. "Where's my car?" he asked.

"Your '67 Chevy Impala?" Lindsay Monroe asked. She jerked a thumb backwards. "She's right there. That's a sweet ride," she told him.

Dean couldn't resist. "Maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime," he said.

"Back off pal," Danny Messer cut him off.

Dean shrugged. "Oh, come on. I had to try."

With a wave, the two brothers climbed into the Impala. The engine purred and the car peeled out into New York City traffic.

Mac, Stella and the others watched until the car turned a corner. Then Mac turned to his team. "So. What's everyone say? Grab a slice at Ray's?"

"Mmm, pizza sounds good," Lindsay said. She furrowed her brow. "Hold on…I have a question."

"What's up, Montana?" Danny asked, sliding a hand around her waist.

"Whatever happened to the girl? Spike, since we don't know her real name?"

Stella shrugged. "I didn't see her last night. Granted, I was sorta busy at the time, but…"

"You don't think she'll try something? Like raise another demon up or something?" Flack asked the group.

Mac turned to the street in the direction the Chevy Impala had gone. "If she does, I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of the Winchester brothers."

Flack rolled his eyes. "Great."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Fin._**

**And that's it for another one. I left the end hanging for a reason. I could continue on with some supernaturally-charged stories...or New York could go back to normal. Or both. Thanks so much to my reviewers, you guys pretty much rock. Now to continue tradition- anyone care for another installment? Normal New York? Weird New York? A little of both? (More Dean and Sam?) Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
